XMen: Ashes
by DarkNatural
Summary: Ororo Munroe has just enrolled another student into her school a telepath and telekinetic. Skilled and intelligent, he quickly adapts to his school. But as a powerful telepath, he soon becomes the channel for a voice that both Ororo and Logan were sure wa


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places etc used in this work of fanfiction._

Chapter One: Recruits

Ororo Munroe knocked on the door gently, the cold English air biting at her gloved hands. She played with the idea of relieving the area of the chilly winds, but quickly put her thoughts back into check. Sometimes she still had to remember to keep her powers from running away with themselves; it was very easy to just think something and have it happen. After no response came, she moved her attention to the doorbell. Pushing it, she heard the chime from through the two doors, and instantly saw movement on the stairs, which were visible through the glass doors. Smiling, a beautiful woman with long, dark, curly hair opened both doors.

"Miss Munroe?" the woman asked, opening the porch door widely, and indicating a hand into the warm house. Ororo nodded, returning the smile, while pulling off her coat and gloves. "I'll take those" the woman said, placing both of the items in a cupboard. Following her, Ororo looked around. A roaring fire was burning merrily in the lounge, with two leather couches waiting to be sat in. Doing a quick memory check, she thought up the woman's name. Kay Nighy. "Would you like a seat?" Kay said.

"Yes please," the teacher responded, brushing some of her white hair from her face. She lowered herself into the chair, and her host followed suite. "So, Ms. Nighy, I'm Ororo Munroe, we spoke on the phone earlier this week?"

"Yes, that's right;" she responded "I'm quite surprised that you came so quickly. I looked through the brochure that you sent me. I'm quite impressed with the school, although it's across the Atlantic. I'm slightly worried about sending my son that far. Would you like some tea, by the way?"

Ororo inclined her head as she listened, knowing exactly how to deal with the mother's worries. She had encountered this for a while now, ever since she had taken over running the school. As headmistress, she had decided to visit each pupil individually, unless parents or carers said otherwise. This case, however, had interested her especially.

"Yes, I'll have some tea, please," Ororo said softly "And the school may be over the Atlantic, however, we have access to a plane which can quickly ferry your son back to you when needed. In most cases this isn't really necessary; people tend to settle in remarkable quickly at our school – mostly because the many of the students have been shunned before, and by nature don't do it." Taking up her cup, she sipped from it, her eyes keeping contact with Kay.

"Well, to be perfectly honest this isn't really my choice. I've tried to make my son's decisions for him before, and it usually came out badly, due to him not usually wanting to do such things," Ms. Nighy said, sighing "I'll call him down. JAMIE!" she called, leaning forward. There were thumps on the stairs, and a youth entered the room, about fourteen, maybe fifteen.

He wasn't particularly tall, around about average height. He looked like most other teenage boys his age; relatively good build, dark hair that fell down to his eyes, baggy jeans and a green hoodie. He entered the room, scanned it, and then pulled up a chair. "Hi," he said quietly, looking

at Ororo then his mother.

"Jamie, this is Ororo Munroe, from Xavier's Institute- "his mother began, but he quickly spoke. "I know." Ororo smiled at him kindly, placing her tea down. "I'm here to see if you'd like to join our school, in Salem. We teach a variety of subjects, some of them specially tailored to mutants. May I ask what power you possess?"

I'm a telepath he said, or rather, thought. Ororo smiled more broadly as she saw the tray the tea had been sat on begin to float, as well as several ornaments, the spare couch and the wooden piano that sat in the corner And I'm telekinetic .

"They're impressive gifts," Ororo smiled "And you obviously have some degree of control, however, at our school we can teach students how to learn to fully appreciate their powers. For example, can you, as telekinetic, move liquids?" While the objects were still in place, floating about, the boy concentrated on a cup of tea that was hovering in front of him. A few droplets escaped, however he couldn't move the entire content.

"No. They particles are too loose. My telekinesis only started to appear about three months since; I've had my telepathy since I was about twelve. I can control that a lot better," he said. The objects whizzed back to their respective places.

"Would you like to come to the school?" Ororo asked, taking her tea and sipping. Jamie looked up, staring at both his mother and Ororo.

"Yes," he said "Yes I would."


End file.
